


i can't get no

by emothy



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Implied Relationships, Multi, Multiple Partners, sexual appetite, sexual insatiability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: Written for the prompt: Marv, other or no one, sated





	

-

The interesting thing about having sex with one of the crew - any one of the crew - is that after the moment they orgasm they achieve a deep satisfaction that lasts them a very long time. Whether it causes such overwhelming and comforting feelings that the other person immediately falls asleep, or makes them cuddle up close and hold tight to Marvelous, or just plain talk excitedly about how good it was, the common thread is that they all always seem to feel perfectly sated from the act. 

Marvelous doesn't have any idea how that feels. _That's_ what's interesting about it. 

-


End file.
